


crawling my way back to the place I know that's meant for me

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I love craig's gang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweek and Craig's friends drag them out of bed in the middle of the night to smoke and reminisce.





	crawling my way back to the place I know that's meant for me

Tweek curled into Craig's chest, burrowing his face into the fabric of the other boy's soft shirt. The room was cold in a way made pleasant by the knowledge that he could sink into Craig's warmth until he fell asleep. God, he loved sleepovers. 

"Are you warm enough?" Craig said quietly, tightening his grip on Tweek's waist. 

"Uh huh." Tweek mumbled, already half asleep. Craig kissed the top of his head.

"Love you, goodnight." 

"I love you too. Goodnight." 

Tweek shut his eyes, listening to the hum of Craig's heartbeat. In the corner of the room, Stripe scrambled in her cage. Tweek smiled, the beginnings of sleep setting upon him. He hoped to fall asleep before Craig did, because Craig's snoring would certainly keep him up all night. Tweek's heartbeat began to slow, and he could almost-

There was a knocking on the window. Tweek's eyes shot open. He gripped Craig's arm. 

"Huh-what? What's wrong?" Craig asked, voice slurring and startled. 

"What was that noise?" Tweek asked, already on the verge of shrieking. Craig laced their fingers together silently. 

"What noise, Tweek? I didn't hear anything." 

It wasn't unusual for Tweek to hear things that weren't there, or to work himself up over things that just didn't exist. The dark only made it worse. 

"Are you kidding me? You didn't hear that? There was someone knocking on your window!" 

Craig rolled his eyes. He didn't like to make his boyfriend feel invalidated, but sometimes he was just ridiculous. 

"Tweek, no there wasn't. It was just a branch or something. Go to bed!" 

Tweek frowned. 

"Don't yell at me." He grumbled. 

"I'm not yelling at you!" Craig caught himself, lowering his voice. "I'm not mad at you. I just don't want to deal with this right now." 

There was another knock on the window. This time, it was unmistakable. Three taps in quick succession. Craig froze. Okay, so, that was weird. 

"What did I tell you?" Tweek asked, glaring. 

"Shut up." Craig muttered, eyes fixed on the window. He stood, walking towards it. 

"Craig! What are you doing?" Tweek hissed, sitting up in bed and clutching at Craig's sheets. 

"Just stay there." Craig ordered. 

He stepped slowly toward the window, as if creeping up on prey. He reached the glass, pressing a hand to the window sill to peer out. 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He cried angrily. Tweek jumped, gasping. 

Outside the window, Clyde Donovan was standing on the top of a ladder and waving, a sheepish smile on his face. Below him, on the ground, were Token and Jimmy. 

"Craig! What is it?" Tweek asked, completely panicked. Craig forced himself to take a deep, calming breath. He didn't want to scare Tweek. 

"Don't worry about it, Tweek. It's just our idiot fucking friends." 

Craig pulled open the window, letting in a rush of cool night air. Clyde leaned in further, clutching at Craig's sleeves to keep himself from falling. 

"Hey, Craig." He said with a nervous smile, awaiting his best friend's wrath. "That ladder leaning against your house was super helpful." 

"What are you assholes doing?" Craig asked. 

"Jesus, Clyde!" Tweek yelled from behind him. "You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" 

"Sorry!" Clyde said. "We wouldn't have been so creepy if we knew you were gonna be here! We were gonna stop by your house next." 

Tweek rolled his eyes, climbing out from where he was entangled in Craig's sheets and walking forward to the window. 

"I'm always here, dumbass." 

"Well excuse me for not having your sex schedule memorized!"

Craig turned pink, and Tweek groaned. 

"We weren't having sex! You know I can't sleep without Craig." 

"Dude, that's even g-gayer than if you were having s-se-sex!" Jimmy called from down below. Token laughed. 

"Can we just skip to the part where you explain what you're doing here?" Craig asked, pinching his nose in between two fingers a la Stan Marsh. Gross. He didn't want to pick up any of that asshole's mannerisms. 

"We're going on an adventure!" Clyde said, as overly enthusiastic as a kid at the county fair. 

"What." Craig deadpanned. Tweek walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"An adventure! Come on you guys, it'll be fun!" 

Tweek and Craig side eyed each other, engaging in a silent conversation. Both of them were thinking one thing: Dude, what the fuck? 

"An adventure?" Tweek asked. 

"It's almost midnight." Craig added. 

"You guys!" Clyde whined. "It'll be fun! And we already came all the way here!" 

"Clyde, you live thirty seconds away."

Clyde pouted, making his sad puppy dog face. Clyde was a master of the sad puppy dog face. 

"Fine. We'll come." Tweek said, stepping past Craig, who looked incredulous. 

"We will?" 

"We have nothing better to do!" Tweek said. "And besides, we can't just be boring all the time. Move over, Clyde." 

Clyde whooped once, and scrambled down the ladder. Tweek followed carefully, holding onto one of Craig's hands with his own for support. As Craig reached the ground and his bare feet brushed the cold, dewy grass, he immediately regretted going along with this. 

"You know what kind of shit this is?" He asked, glaring around at his friends. "This is the kind of shit Stan and those guys would do." 

The other four gasped, looking horribly offended. 

"You know its true! You know it is! Don't look at me like that!" 

"Fuck you, Craig!" Clyde said.

"Yeah, man. That was a low blow." Token agreed. 

"Let's just get this over with." Craig said. "Where are we going?" 

"Down to the elementary school playground." Token said, waving his car keys in the air. 

"You have weed, I hope?" Craig asked, quirking an eyebrow as they boys stepped into Token's SUV. Jimmy sat shotgun and Tweek, Craig, and Clyde slid into the backseat. 

"Just cigarettes." Jimmy said. "We couldn't g-get a hold of K-Ke-Kenny." 

"That kid is a fucking enigma." Token commented. "He disappears like, all the time." 

"Yeah, he's pretty weird." Craig agreed. 

"Tweek, I like your socks." Clyde said, clicking his seatbelt.

Tweek looked down at his socks, covered with cats and knee high. Craig kind of had a thing for knee socks. 

"Thanks!" 

Tweek reached for Craig's in the darkness as he always did. He always reached for Craig's hand in the dark. He let his eyes close and Jimmy chose the music, and Clyde kicked the back of Token's seat. 

"You okay?" Craig asked, running a comforting hand along his back.

"I'm okay." Tweek assured him. "Just sleepy." 

Craig nodded, looking out the window. All the houses in this neighborhood were pretty much identical to his own, and he knew everyone in them. They passed Wendy Testaburger's house, and he could see that light in her bedroom was still on. 

He knew which room was hers because they'd done a science project together in the seventh grade. He'd always thought she was the kind of smart girl who was obnoxious, too focused on perfection to ever just chill the fuck out. And maybe that was kind of true, but she was also pretty cool. She'd done 90% of the work on the project and didn't even bitch about it. Much. 

The song Jimmy had chosen was nice, Tweek decided. It was soft and sort of sad, but sort of hopeful too. It made his chest feel tight. 

The drive to the playground was short, because nothing in town was more than five minutes away from anything else. Token pulled into the little parking lot by the playground. The boys were undoing their seat belts before the car had even come to a full stop. 

"Is this trespassing?" Tweek asked nervously, ambling toward the playground on awkward, uncoordinated feet. 

"Probably." Token said with a shrug. 

"Definitely." Craig corrected. 

"Oh Jesus!" 

Clyde bounded toward the swing set, seemingly unbothered by the feeling of mulch digging into his feet. He was giggling hysterically, totally thrilled by this tiny act of rebellion. Craig rolled his eyes but followed closely behind him, hopping into a swing. Tweek hopped into the one next to him. 

"Hey C-Cl-Clyde!" Jimmy said teasingly. "Wanna get into one of the baby swings?" 

Clyde frowning, recognizing immediately what Jimmy was getting at. 

"That was one time!" He whined. "One time that I got stuck in one of those!" 

His friends cackled at the memory. 

Tweek began pumping his legs, propelling himself into the air. His stomach dropped as he flew higher, the cold night air blowing his hair back. His friends' voices turned to white noise, and suddenly everything but the sky seemed so small. Abruptly, he brought himself to a halt. 

"You want a cigarette, Tweek?" Token asked. 

The others already had theirs lit, puffing heavy smoke into the same playground where they used to play superheroes. Tweek shook his head. 

"Craig, remember when we got into that fight in third grade?" He asked. The others laughed softly, remembering. 

"That was so stupid." Craig said. "Why did we let Stan and Kyle talk us into that?" 

"Why did we ever listen to those guys at all?" Token asked. "That whole group is crazy." 

"Kenny's okay." Clyde said. "Like, 75% of the time." 

"Hey, do you guys think Kyle and Cartman are a thing?" Tweek wondered. "They're so...weird with each other." 

"Yeah!" Clyde agreed loudly. "I've been thinking that too!" 

"I think Cartman is like...into him." Craig said. "He's obsessed. I don't know how Kyle feels, though." 

"I don't think he's g-gay, right?" Jimmy said. 

"Who knows with him?" Token asked. "Like we were saying, those guys are fucking weird." 

"We're pretty weird too, though." Clyde said with a grin. The others nodded, half smiling. That was true. 

They sat for a few moments, quiet. Smoke creeped it's way into Tweek's lungs, and he started to cough. His face turned red. Craig gave him a firm slap on the back, and he stopped. 

"Are you okay?" Token asked. 

"Yeah. Fine." 

They were quiet again. 

"Can you guys believe we're sixteen?" Clyde asked, quietly. Like he was afraid of the question. 

"I know." Tweek said, just as quiet. 

"We should've brought alcohol."

"Yeah." Craig agreed. "Next time." 

"Next time?" Clyde teased. "You didn't even want to come tonight." 

"Yeah, well. This isn't so bad." 

Clyde laughed. It was a lot softer than his normal laugh. 

"Do you think school is gonna be cancelled next week?" Tweek asked. 

"Why would school be cancelled?" 

"There's gonna be a blizzard! Probably. I hope so. I don't want to go to school." 

Clyde gaped, looking excited. 

"Seriously? Dude! I fucking love blizzards!" 

"We should hang out. If school gets cancelled." Token suggested. 

"Yeah, we should." 

Craig tugged on Tweek's swing, bringing it closer to his own. He kissed him briefly, letting go with a smacking noise. The other boys groaned. 

"What was that for?" Tweek asked. 

"Just felt like it." 

Clyde yawned, the time starting to catch up with him. 

"We should probably go home soon." Tweek said. 

"Yeah." Jimmy said, but none of them moved. 

They stayed exactly where they were, standing in a blur of smoke and wind. The only sound was that of a softly creaking swing.


End file.
